It's Gonna Be The End For Me
is the fifteenth episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Nalaina After the shocking rock draw, Peter doesn't know what to say. He's shocked he survived the rock draw. Elizabeth is really happy. She survived the votes again and is full of energy. She says Elijah got his karma. M.J feels bad for Elijah but she agrees with Elizabeth. It's his own fault. The next morning, Chelsea decides to get some bananas. Elizabeth and M.J follow her just as Burke and Peter talk. Peter points out that they're screwed. M.J is loyal to Elizabeth and Elizabeth is loyal to Chelsea. Burke shrugs. He'll see what happens. Chelsea says that they're in the perfect position to take out Burke and then Peter. With that, they are the final three and they can battle it out against each other. Elizabeth feels a bit threatened. Even when she's Chelsea's closest ally and friend, she knows Chelsea will win if she gets to the end. So maybe she has to start planning something. Challenge The final five enter the challenge area. Jeff explains the challenge rules. He says that the final five has to run a race through the woods. The first one to arrive at the finish line wins the challenge. Survivors ready? GO! Chelsea, Elizabeth and Peter are running as fast as they can while M.J and Peter just run behind them. Elizabeth gives it her all, not wanting to lose and possibly receiving votes for a fifth time. Peter wants to win so badly because he might be going home. Burke is just a floater, why would they vote him out over himself. Chelsea wants to ensure her safety in this game by winning immunity. After a tough showdown, it's Elizabeth who wins individual immunity. Nalaina Peter and Burke are kinda in a bad mood. They know that they're in danger. Elizabeth feels amazing now she has won immunity. She is debating on whether to make her move against Chelsea now or next round. She might just keep it for one round later but the thing is, Chelsea is vulnerable to go home this round. Chelsea and M.J are talking about some stuff as Elizabeth sits and keeps being quiet. Chelsea doesn't feel right about her attitude and asks her if she's doing alright. Elizabeth says she's been feeling weird but it'll be fine. As Elizabeth leaves again, Chelsea looks worried at M.J. Tribal Council The final five arrive at tribal council, followed by the jury. Jeff asks Elizabeth how she feels tonight. Elizabeth says that a lot of scenarios are going around in her mind but she has to make her own plan in this game otherwise she might not win the game. Chelsea feels something isn't right and quickly faces Elizabeth by saying that she shouldn't make a mistake by who to vote out. She tells Elizabeth to stick with the plan since they have come a long way together and they shouldn't break up. Elizabeth worries. The final five then vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Burke . . . Burke . . . Chelsea . . . Chelsea 2 votes Chelsea, 2 votes Burke, 1 vote left... . . . . . . 16th person voted out and the 8th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . Burke (3-2) Chelsea takes a deep breathe and hugs Elizabeth. Burke looks like he doesn't care, looking kinda happy. He gets his torch snuffed and calls the final four a bunch of duts but he wishes them all good luck as well. Votes Chelsea voted Burke: "This one isn't very surprising I guess. If Elizabeth sees me as a threat, it's gonna be the end for me. But if she stays loyal, your story will end here." M.J voted Burke: "Third time's the charm, sorry love!" Elizabeth voted Burke: "Chelsea's my closest ally since day one. I can't just vote her out. I need to battle it out against her fair and square. You are just a random pawn." Burke voted Chelsea: "You are very dominant and I like that but in this game I have to take you out. As if that's gonna happen though HAAA." Peter voted Chelsea: "Sorry but you let me no other choice actually." Final Words "Surprised I lasted as long as I did. I'm happy with my end result. Best of luck to the players left. At least Indiana isn't in the final four. That would be bad. Very. Bad." - Burke, 5th Place